


I'm Afraid

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: When Aaron and Spencer go to make out in an old grove of trees, it brings up some fears.  Add some noises from unknown sources, it's a new moon, and there is no one else on the road.  You have a powerful mixture for an Urban Legend to come true.





	I'm Afraid

It had been the most wonderful date that Spencer had ever been on. Aaron had spoiled him the entire evening. He picked him up at his place, escorted him to the car arm in arm, and took him to this new expensive restaurant. The staff had fussed over them all night. They had kept their wine glasses full. Dinner was divine. The food tasted wonderful. Spencer had to keep himself from moaning at each bite. Dessert was a chocolate coffee flavored creme pie. Spencer about died. If they just added some caramel to it, all of Spencer’s favorite flavors would’ve been there.  
Spencer almost told Aaron, he could have anything he wanted, after that. 

Aaron could tell from Spencer’s smile and the conversation of the evening that he had been right about the restaurant. Spencer normally didn’t care for anything very fancy and was embarrassed when Aaron spent a great deal on him. Spencer held Aaron’s hand, as they walked to the car. It was a dark night. There was no moon. The new moon was due to start soon. Aaron kissed Spencer at the car door. He wrapped his arms around Spencer. He pulled away from the kiss, he had a grin from ear to ear.

“I love to see you enjoy things. You smiled throughout all of dinner. I thought that dessert was going to make you explode with happiness. I may have to ask for the recipe.”

Spencer blushed and ducked his head a bit, “I was that bad was I?” 

Aaron lifted his chin, looked him in the eyes, with a dimpled smile. He leaned in and kissed Spencer again.

“You were perfect as always. Let’s go” Aaron replied.

Spencer stepped to the side, so that Aaron could open his door. Spencer sat down in the car and fastened his seat belt. By the time he was finished. Aaron was in and had reached for his buckle. Spencer reached over, placed his hand on Aaron’s thigh, and gave him a sweet smile.  
Aaron fumbled with the belt. Finally, he started the car. Spencer didn’t recognize the direction that Aaron was headed.

“Looks like you’re headed out of town?” He inquired.

Aaron gave a mischievous smile, but said nothing. He reached down to give Spencer’s hand a squeeze. 

Aaron turned down a dirt road. It was dark. The headlights barely illuminated two feet in front of them. Spencer pulled his hand off of Aaron’s leg, as he found the dark and road affected his anxiety. Aaron’s eyes were on the road. He didn’t notice Spencer’s fearfulness. Spencer looked out the window as he wrung his hands. The trees looked like a combination of some abandoned orchard and tall trees that had grown up through the overgrowth. The headlights only increased the shapes and shadows that were out there. He turned his head to stare back at Aaron, as he tried to calmed the rate he was breathing at. Aaron slowed the car for a turn on the left, but passed it. He then backed the car into the lane. Once they were back enough not to be seen, Aaron turn the car and the lights off. 

“W w what are we d d doing here?” Spencer stumbled over.

Aaron reached over and took Spencer’s hands. He looked him deep in the eyes, as sweetly as he could.

“You always said you wanted to make out in the car.”

“It’s so dark and spooky here.”

“I know,” Aaron smiled, “No one can see us then.”

He kissed Spencer. Spencer relaxed into Aaron’s lips. Aaron slid his hand up to Spencer’s chestnut curls. He used the tangles to bring him closer into the kiss. Aaron licked the seam for entry. Spencer obliged and let Aaron in. They finally broke apart to get some air. 

“Where are we even? What’s around here?” Spencer asked?

“The trees are from an old grove that was maintained by the patients and staff from an asylum that use to be down the road more. It has been abandoned for about twenty years.” Aaron explained. 

“That’s spooky. Trying to scare the pants off me Aaron?” Spencer chuckled.

“Whatever gets em off ya.” Aaron chuckled back, as he reached for Spencer’s belt.

“Let’s move to the back of the car.” Spencer suggested.

Aaron had his door opened before Spencer finished the sentence. Spencer looked around, as he worked his way to the backseat. It was dark spooky. There was a cool breeze, that rustled the leaves behind him. When Spencer turned to look, he swore he saw someone there. He knew there couldn’t be. They were miles from anything. He climbed in the back seat. Aaron reached for his face to kiss him. Spencer settled into a comfortable position of Aaron’s arms around him or under his clothes. As more clothes were discarded to the floor of the car, the chill in the night air caused Spencer to shiver.

“Are you okay, Love?” Aaron checked.

“Just the chill of the air.” Spencer responded, as a tree branch scraped the car.

Spencer startled a bit at the sound.

“Just a tree branch.”

Aaron pulled Spencer onto his lap, lowered him onto his lubed up cock. Spencer moaned at the feel of Aaron inside of him. As Spencer road Aaron, every so often there was a moan, or scrape on the car, that wasn’t Spencer or Aaron. Spencer figured to distract himself.

“How did you find this place?” He asked.

“Mmm. I actually asked Metro where the kids, mmm yeah. Were going to make out these days.” Aaron moaned back in pleasure. “This was one of them.”

Aaron sucked on the side of Spencer’s neck. Spencer closed his eyes, as he leaned his neck to the side to give Aaron more access. They were going at it hot and heavy until there was a loud thump towards the rear of the car. Spencer’s eyes flew open. Aaron tried to turn his head to see. It was pitch black dark. The two men were quiet. They listened for another noise. Spencer’s fear of the dark began to rear its ugly head. He held Aaron very tight. Aaron wrapped his arms tighter around Spencer’s waist. Spencer laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron swore he felt a tear. Time went on, but there was never another thump. Aaron reached up and stroked the back of Spencer’s hair. 

“Spencer. Do you just want to go home?” 

“Yes, please. This whole thing reminds me of a horror story, that we use to tell as kids.” Spencer said.

“Really? Tell me while we dress.” Aaron said, as he helped Spencer off his lap.

“I’m sure you heard it before. The young couple is making out in the dark woods, just off the road. Then they hear on the radio about the maniac that has escaped the insane asylum, he was in there for killing couples in their cars. He has a hook for a hand, which he uses to do the killing.” Spencer recited, as he pulled his pants up. 

“Oh! No wonder you were spooked.” Aaron said, as he gave a kiss to Spencer.

“Then they hear a noise, but the boy tries to reassure the girl they are safe. She finally freaks at another noise and convinces him to leave. He peels out of there. There is another thump by her door. She doesn’t let him stop til he gets her home.” Spencer continued, until he was interrupted by a scratch, scratch noise.

Aaron jumped at the new noise. He looked at Spencer.

“Let’s get out of here!” Aaron said.   
The two men opened the doors quickly went to the front seat, slammed the door, and locked it. 

Spencer giggled at how silly they looked.

“Yes, we look funny. Great big FBI agents afraid.” Aaron retorted to the giggle.

Spencer was about to reply, when they heard, thump scratch, screeech.

Aaron started the car and peeled out of there. 

When they were almost home, their heart rates started to slow down. Spencer reached over and took Aaron’s hand.

“I’m sorry if my fear of the dark turned your special evening sour.”

“No, no it’s ok. That really was just like your story, very spooky. You know I don’t spook easy.” Aaron comforted back.

“Yea, well is just a silly ghost tale. The story ends they get home to find a hook dangling from the back door handle of the car.” Spencer finished. “Screammmm, scare factor.”

“Oh my god, he almost got them. They just got away.” Aaron said fearfully.

“Yep, It’s ok Aaron. When I get you home, I’ll protect you all night, in our bed.” Spencer smirked.

“Oh! My favorite promise.” Aaron said, as he pulled into the drive. 

Aaron turned off the car, pocketed the keys, and opened his door. Spencer opened his door, grabbed his messenger bag, and stepped out of the car. He walked around to Aaron’s side, by the time that Aaron was out with his door close. Aaron started to walk towards the house. He noticed that Spencer hadn’t come with him. He turned around to find Spencer with his mouth wide open, his finger pointed at the rear driver’s side door, and a terrified look on his face. Aaron took two steps back to see…

A hook hand hooked on the rear door. The blood at the back of it looked fresh as though it was pulled off recently. Like maybe when someone sped away from a secluded grove near an abandoned asylum,


End file.
